1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing, and more specifically, to a data processing system having selective invalidation of snoop requests and method therefor.
2. Related Art
In multi-processor data processing systems having multiple caches, a cache coherency manager (CCM) is sometimes used to ensure that coherency is maintained between the caches and main memory. The CCM may use a method called snooping to maintain coherency and may include a queue of snoop transaction entries for each processor in the system. In some systems, snoop requests do not require an immediate response, so the queue may hold many entries for processing. Before the system can enter a low power mode, or perform another operation where the caches are taken off line, all of the pending snoop requests are first processed. This can take a significant amount of time, delaying subsequent operations of the data processing system.
Therefore, what is needed is a data processing system that solves the above problems.